couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Little Muriel (episode)
Little Muriel is part one of the thirteenth episode of Season One, which aired March 30, 2000 preceding The Great Fusilli. Plot A tornado hits Nowhere, and Muriel is sucked in. The whole Bagge Farmhouse is completely destroyed by the twister, but luckily, Muriel is unharmed. However, the storm has altered her age and appearance, and she is now a three-and-a-half-year-old child. Poor Courage has only ever known the adult, harmonic and serene Muriel, so having her spoiled, unruly and hyper childhood self to deal with is pretty hard on him. After failing to make a macaroni and cheese platter to her satisfaction and keep her from playing in the dangerous ruins of the farmhouse, he can't take it anymore. The Computer instructs that to turn Muriel back to normal, Courage must hurl her into a tornado that spins in the opposite direction, and he must travel to the southern hemisphere of the Earth to do that. So Courage takes the little girl on a plane to Sri Lanka, where tornadoes spin clockwise instead of counter-clockwise. Courage succeeds in finding such a twister, and in turning Muriel back to her normal, elderly self (in only undergarments). They return to Bagge farm where she quickly returns to her normal outfit. On the TV, the Nowhere Newsman explains that the tornado emergency is over, and now the only thing left to worry about is "the giant tidal wave roaring across the plains". The tidal wave sweeps up the newsman, then is seen on the horizon, rapidly approaching the farmhouse. Courage is then seen riding Eustace as a surfboard on the crest of the wave, while carrying Muriel on her chair above. Littlemuriel.jpg|3½ year old Muriel Tidalwave Surfing.png|Tidal wave Characters Major characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge (elder self) *Little Muriel Minor characters *Eustace Bagge *The Computer *Parachute Lady *Nowhere Newsman *Plane Pilot Trivia *The man seen on the TV dancing with bananas in his ears is John R. Dilworth, creator of Courage the Cowardly Dog. This was used for the variant of the Stretch Films logo seen at the episode "Freaky Fred." **The footage is also seen in Dilworth's Noodles & Nedd short "Catch of the Day!" made for Sesame Street, with the same music playing as well. *The pilot looks exactly like the sea captain from "Klub Katz." *Muriel is seen here as a child, while Eustace won't be shown as a child until "The Curse of Shirley." Eustace is shown as an infant in "The Quilt Club." *Little Muriel is voiced by Kath Soucie, the voice of Phil and Lil DeVille in Rugrats and Sally Acorn in Sonic the Hedgehog. *This is one of the few episodes that lacks an antagonist, and the second episode in season one with no villains. *This is the only episode in which Muriel is mostly shown in nothing but undergarments, though she appears to be fully clothed at the beginning and the end. *The Macaroni and Cheese scene is paid homage to in the New Looney Tunes episode "Best Bugs." **As a bonus, Muriel yells "I WANT AN EASTER EGG!" which is what a kid said in the classic era Looney Tunes episode "Easter Yeggs." Errors *Muriel has white hair as a toddler, but she had brown hair when she adopted Courage, and red hair when she married Eustace. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000